


Fixing His Sorry Ass Love Life

by geekyartist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyartist/pseuds/geekyartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between first and second period, Damara decided her purpose in life was getting him a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing His Sorry Ass Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4:52 on an iPod. Forgive me.

Somewhere between first and second period, Damara decided her purpose in life was getting him a girlfriend.

Kankri didn't really know why she was suddenly so intent on 'fixing his sorry ass love life' but she unfortunately was, and now would not stop talking about it. 

He found himself staring blankly at her list off the names if damn near every female student at Alternia High, trying to find one that peaked his interests.

That was a ridiculous notion since Kanki only held interest in one girl and she was pretty livid about setting him up with someone else

"Aranea Serket's got great tits! And you two would get along- if either of you it a word in edge wise, that is..."

"Damara, I've already told you; I've no interest in dating just any girl. If I had eyes for someone attainable, you would've already known. What you're currently doing is triggering me-"

"'Eyes for someone attainable' the fuck does that mean?" Her eyebrows raise with the corners of her smirk, "Kankri Vantas, do you want a piece of some fine ass and holding out on me!?"

"Though that phrasing was far too vulgar for my tastes, there is someone that caught my fancy, though I'm afraid the likelihood of them requenting is slim."

"We'll that's bull-shit,"

"Is it?"

"We'll, obviously." She rolled her eyes, "Kanks, you are a hot, smart, intriguing son-of-a-bitch. Any girl would be lucky to have you,"

"I doubt that broad and generalized statement to be true,"

"I doubt your bull-shit to be true but here we are," she placed her chin in her delicate hands and cocked it to the side, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"... This conversation is triggering,"

"Oh, come one! I dated fucking Rufioh Nitram, it's not like I'm going to judge you, Jesus!"

"I'd really rather not say..."

"Am I your best friend or not, Vantas?"

"Of course, but-"

"Just fucking tell me,"

He chewed his lip and poked at his lunch, shaking his head. 

"Oh get over yourself and just-"

He leaned over the table and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back, he fully realized what he'd done, flushed and started stuttering. 

At least it shut her up. And her lips were smooth. He briefly wondered what that'd feel like-

Stop that train of thought right now, Kankri Vantas!

"I-I-I am so sorry, I haven't a clue what c-came over me! That was lewd and probably triggered you-"

"Vantas, shut up,"

"W-what?"

"Did I say I was triggered?"

"W-well, no-"

She leaned over an inch away, "then don't assume I was, asshole," she closed the distance and he let out a content sigh Ito her mouth. 

He suddenly blessed that vague period of time between first and second block.


End file.
